


A Confident Brat

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Hermione Granger, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Draco Malfoy Being Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, HP Daddy Mini-Fest Bingo 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Draco is being Draco. Which means a little spoiled brat that still gets all that he wants. Especially when they are weak to his confidence.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959394
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	A Confident Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariana_Monteverde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/gifts).



> Done for the HP Daddy Mini Fest: BINGO! on Tumblr. Because who needs nonsense like plots when you can have smut drabbles!
> 
> Never in my life would have imagined myself writing a Dramione. However I've done it for a personal challenge and friends. All you hardcore experienced Dramione shippers don't judge this hard. I'm very unfamiliar with the dynamics of this relationship so it may be OOC. No clue at all.
> 
> HP Daddy Square Prompt: Brat

He was nearly suffocating. The witch had developed much more confidence in herself since the beginning of their relationship. Grinding down on his face like she owned it because she did. 

Draco savored the flavor. From all the foreplay his cock was sorely neglected. It ached for attention. The desire to touch himself was too demanding despite her command. 

While he loved eating her out she just was being ruthless about it. He supposed it was what he got for being a little too mouthy. She wasn’t one for dirty talk, but she had dressed down right dirty for him. What else was he supposed to say?

Reaching behind her he grabbed his cock and started stroking. The stimulation was glorious relief when paired with the overpowering scent in his nose. It caused him to groan into her soft folds. 

“Hey I said no touching!” Hermione panted from above, pulling on his hair. She thought he hated it because he took immaculate care of his locks, but it couldn’t have been further from the truth. 

Draco allowed his head to be tilted up when she pulled harder. It allowed for a second of fresh air. When his nose brushed her swollen clit though the witch ground back down against his face with all her weight. Instinctively his mouth opened, and he tongued at her in response. Thrusting it into her over and over the closer and closer she got to her orgasm.

“Ohhhh ohhh….” Hermione moaned loudly, letting go of his hair to grip the head of the bed frame as she started to come. Draco abandoned his cock in favor of holding her thighs tightly, keeping her from rocking against his face. That way she had no choice but to keep climaxing on his tongue alone.

As her orgasm started fading, Hermione's hips finally slowed. However he continued to lap at the extra slickness that now dripped from her, and into his mouth. Letting his nose rub against her nub gently. The overstimulation caused the witch to lift off his face, and fall onto the bed beside him. 

“Mmmm,” Draco chuckled at her flop, returning his hand to his erection and squeezing it so he wouldn’t wank. He was going to shag her into another one whether she liked it or not. 

Turning his head the blond looked at her while she gathered her breath with closed eyes. It was adorable the way she was spread out. 

Rolling over he propped himself up above the bushy haired witch, kissing her with his wet face. Her own arousal. It was intoxicating when they snogged after one of them came. Reaching down he guided the head of his cock to her opening. 

“I shouldn’t let you,” she pointed out when their lips parted. 

“Are you going to tell me no?” he asked playfully. 

Hermione glared at him. “Spoiled brat.”

Draco smirked down at her, as he slowly entered her wet heat. “Why thank you. I try,” he breathed kissing her again.


End file.
